Special 1: Jak Przetrwaj lub Zgiń -Jak miało się skończyć?
Notka od Autora Ponieważ od paru dobrych lat nie mam weny, ochoty i czasu na dokończenie serii to jednak nie mogę jej tak po prostu zostawić. Dlatego postanowiłem w skrócie streścić jakie miałem plany, co się miało stać i jak miała się skończyć. Chcę przeprosić fanów fikcji, że jednak nie byłem w stanie w pełni jej dokończyć. !Uwaga! Nie wszystko może zostać ujęte i wyjaśnione! Spis Piekielna gra zwana życiem Pierwotnie 14 odcinek Po udanym odsunięciu właściwych władz Cadwell postanowił przyśpieszyć swoje sprawy. Po zawartym pakcie ostatnich żyjących zawodników, by sprzeciwili się braniu udziału w igrzyskach należało ich wyeliminować. Walki jednak szły nie po ich myśli. Każdy z nich nie spodziewał się aż takiej siły "poprzednich zwycięzców", Gdy każdy z nich ostatkiem sił trzymał się o zdrowych zmysłach zebrano ich w jedno miejsce. Vijx miał dokończyć sprawę w swojej zabawie w ruletkę pomiędzy zawodnikami. Jednak plany pokrzyżował nagły impuls, który unieruchomił pojazd Cadwella. Nagle okrywająca powłoka areny się rozpadła i w swoim pojeżdzie pojawił się Aikko, który w samą porę uratował ich. Vijx otrzymał śmiertelny strzał w głowę i padł na ziemię. Okazało się, że podobnie jak zawodnicy na arenie on sam zaczął znikać. Bezpiecznie zaprowadził ich do głównej siedziby. Zabrał ich prosto do sali, gdzie się pojawili po raz pierwszy. Jednak w jednej chwili rozłoszczona Veneida pochwyciła za nóż i nagle słychać było jedynie cięcie. Zmiany wymagają wielkich poświęceń Pierwotnie 15 odcinek Rozłoszczona Veneida, Montana, Tiara jak i Seraph domagają się wyjaśnień tego wszystkiego. Aikko przyznaje się, że z początku bardzo podobała mu się ta wizja. Mógł w ten sposób bezkarnie i za darmo pozyskać środki na spełnienie swoich marzeń. Jednak z czasem uświadomił sobie jak bardzo Bobbie Syriusz i Cadwell stali się zagrożeniem. Szczególnie ten pierwszy. Wyjaśnia im, że w tym konflikcie między założycielami ostatecznie to Cadwell ma zostać zwycięzcą. Jednak fakt, że zyskał w ten sposób tak wiele nie powtrzymuje go. Nie miał bezpośredniej kontroli nad wynalazkiem jakim był wehikuł czasu. Nie mógł się pozbyć kogoś, kto jako jedyny wie jak go obsługiwać. Jednak przed grą był pewien warunek o którym się dowiedział. Zwycięzca miał mieć zwróconą wolność. Linia czasu miała zostać dla niego zmieniona by nie brał udziału w tym wydarzeniu, lecz zamiennik. Jednak machinę mógł aktywować jedynie zwycięzca. Dlatego Cadwell potrzebuje tylko jednego z was. Po wysłuchaniu całej historii cała czwórka zaniemówiła. Wyjaśnia im swój plan polegajacy na tym by jedno z nich mogło się cofnąć i zmienic bieg historii. Powstrzymać stworzenie fundacji, by taka przyszłość jak ta nigdy nie nadeszła. Bo jak się okazuje miejsce w którym są jest jedyną taką placówką w którym panowało jakiekolwiek prawo do wolności. Sam Cadwell podburzony całą sytuacją postanawia działać. Wykorzystuje potęgę jaką zdobył i wysyła swoich wojowników. Shadow jednak nieco kwestionuje jego działania. On jednak ją uspokaja i tłumaczy, że nie może użyć całej potęgi by nie zniszczyć maszyny i stracić swoją szansę. Kilka godzin póżniej po ustaleniach planów działania miało dojść do ostatecznej konfrontacji. Choć nie mógł nic zrobić Seraph jako jedyny nie mógł się pogodzić, że wszystkie trzy mają zginąć. Czas by ta gra dobiegła końca Pierwotnie 16 odcinek - Finał Sezonu Choć nie do końca pełni sił Veneida i Montana wspólnie bronią wejścia do wehikułu. Ponownie przychodzi ich zmierzyć się z jego marionetkami. Montana zostaje napadnięta przez Shadow. Veneida natomiast zostaje uwikłana w walkę z Sylionem i Karen. Choć z początku mieli przewagę to jednak nie dawali się nabrać na te same sztuczki. Veneida wykorzystując swoją zwinność i podstęp w ułamku sekundy pozbywa się Karen. Sam Sylion wykorzystuje swoję potęgę i niszczy praktycznie wszystkie ściany piętra wyrzucając Montanę i Shadow poza budynek. Obie jednak wiedząc, że i tak pisana im w tej chwili jest śmierć idą na całość. Veneida wyzwala swoją moc zdobytą podczas pierwszych igrzysk i z jej mocą pokonuje Syliona. Jednak nadużycie sprawiło, że kompletnie straciła siły. Nie tylko siły, ale życie z niej ulatywało. Powoli odchodząc uśmiecha się i wspomina Valiora i czy jest gotowa go ponownie spotkać. Montana z Shadow trzymajac się wyrwanych prętów dalej okładały się nawzajem. Montana jednak nagle rzuciła się na nią. Chwyciła ją i wyszarpała się razem z nią. Obie spadały prosto w dół. Obie dziewczyny rotrzaskują się o ziemię. Sama Tiara czekając na zagrożenie nie spodziewała się ataku samego Cadwella. Udaje mu się uśpić dziewczynę i chwyta ją udając się pod z nią po upragnioną nagrodę. Za drzwiami Aikko razem z Seraphem czekają słysząc jak obok toczy się walka. W jednej chwili jednak wrota zostają otwarte. Widząc Tiarę w rękach Cadwella oboje zamarli. Seraph mial się rzucić na niego, korzystając z swojej włóczni jednak nie mógł zamordować dziewczyny, którą się osłaniał. Wykorzystując laserowy pistolet wystrzlił kilka pocisków w jego stronę dziurawiąc go niczym ser szwajcarski. Okazało się, jednak że to nie nie starczyło i próbował się szarpać z nim. Wiedząc jednak iż nikt nie przetrwa tego strzeł przestrzelił mu głowę.Samego profesora uciszył jednym strzałem. Machineria nagle zaczęła reagować.Zwycięsca mógł otworzyć przejście. Nie skończył jednak z nią. Wyrwał jej bransoletę zastępując inną po czym cofnął się w czasie wcielając swój plan w życie. Przyszłość ukazana w ... barwach Pierwotnie Specjalny odcinek Po tym jak cofnął się w czasie Tiara powoli zaczęła odzyskiwać świadomość. Widziała martwego Serapha do którego podeszła z łzami w oczach. Spojrzała, że Aikko spotkał ten sam los. Przeliczyła się jednak i ku jej zdziwieniu lekko uniósł głowę. Podeszła chcąc pomóc, ale to na nic. On i tak umierał. Wyjaśnił jej, że dopiął swego. Seraph miał się cofnąć jako osoba. Osoba, która urodziła się wiele lat póżniej i nie mogło dojść do paradoksu by spotkały się te same osoby. Choć przyszło mu to ciężko by go przekonać był gotów się tego podjąć. Mówi jej by ona przejęła tą misję jednak ostrzega ją by nie spotkała samej siebie. Machina działa dopóki prawdziwy zwycięzca nie przejdzie. Mimo, że ją oszukał to jednak ona może nadal z niej skorzystać. Wspomina jej o tym że wpłynie na pierwsze spotkanie. Prosi ją by nie dopuściła do tego by on ochronił samego siebie i przekazał całej wiedzy oraz by wymazała jego grzechy i nie dopuściła do jej założenia. Pewna siebie przeszła przez bramę. Cudem uniknęła żołnierzy Cadwella, którzy przybyli na jego wezwanie. Sam Aikko wysunął niewielki zapalnik i wysadził budynek w razie bezpieczeństwa gdyby im nie wyszło. Sama misja Tiary polegała na tym by dostać się do budynku w Nowym Jorku gdzie miała powstać organizacja Paradise Corporation. Jej plany prześlizgnięcia spalają na panewce gdy Cadwell z przyszłości razem z Valiorem z obecnych czasów ją porywają. Sam Valior choć nie do samego końca jest założycielem to jednak ma spore interesy z tym związane. Pod fałszywą obietnicą Cadwella, że nie dopuści do zakłócenia narad więżą dziewczynę. Nieświadomy nie wiedział jak żle postąpił. On sam udał się by "przygotować miejsce obrad". Pozostając pod okiem Valiora, Tiara nie mogła nic zdziałać. Próbowała go przekonać, jednak nie mógł jej uwierzyć. Dopiero gdy jednak zaczęła wspominać o jego siostrze coś w nim zadrżało. W pewnym momencie się zapędziła i miała na szyi jego miecz. Zapytał ją o coś co tylko on i jego siostra wiedzieli. Ta mu odpowiedziała, burząc wiarygodnośc samego Cadwella. Wyjaśnia mu szybko by się udali na miejsce. Na miejscu zebrali się już Bobbie, Syriusz oraz Cadwell z obecnych czasów. Rozpoczęła się dyskusja na temat założenia firmy oraz przygotowań. Bobbie potwierdził, że zebrał wystarczającą grupę by móc rozpocząć pierwszy test. Wszysko idzie sprawnie, gdy jednak dochodzi do momentu podpisania umowy sam Cadwell wyciąga broń i z zimną krwią zastrzeliwuje Syriusza i Bobbiego jak i ochroniarzy. Bierze po telefon i odbiera. Nie jest świadom, że rozmawia sam ze sobą z przyszłości i że ma się pojawić na dachu by odebrać te cenne informacje. Zostaje on jednak powtrzymany przez Valiora, który toczy z nim zaciętą walkę i nie pozwala mu przeżyć. Sam Cadwell z przyszłości czeka by przekazać dane. Gdy spodziewa się przybycia samego siebie napotkuje dziewczynę. Za wszelką cenę próbuje się jej pozbyć. Dziewczyna jednak nie dała się nabrać po raz drugi i udało się jej go dorwać. Nie dawał za wygraną i oboje celowali w swoje bransolety. Ten jej zadrasną gdy ta zdołała jego zniszczyć. Na końcu spotyka Valiora z którym udało się jej dogadać. Ten jej obiecuje, że natychmiast uwolni ich i odeśle z powrotem wszystkich i zajmie się posprzątaniem tego bałaganu. Ona sama wspomina, że chce się jeszcze rozejrzeć wkoło póki ma czas. Zaledwie następnego dnia dziewczyna siedząc na jednym z rusztowań spogląda jak dawni rywale czy też inni oprawcy wychodzą. Dostrzega nawet samą siebie i się uśmiecha. Powoli jej bransoleta zaczyna pikać. Przez konfrontację długo się nie utrzyma a ona sama nie pasuje do tej rzeczywistości która nastąpiła i wie, że zniknie już na zawsze. Nie, nie na zawsze bo wciąż jednak żyje. Jednak tym razem przyszłość przed nią rysuje się w jasnych barwach. Wiedząc, ze zakończyła koszmar nie tylko swój ale i przyszłym pokoleniom spogląda na zachodzące słońce i powoli jej świadomość jak i ciało zaczyna znikać. Sama bransoleta spada na dół, po czym zozstaje rozjechana przez jedno z aut. Na końcu widać jak pewna osoba siedząc po ciemku przegląda dane. Uśmiecha się widząc niektóre z planów po czym zaczyna diabelsko się śmiać. Pojawia się zbliżenie, że to nie nikt inny tylko ten który był za wszystko odpowiedzialny i zaplanował to od samego początku. Kategoria:Przetrwaj lub Zgiń : Zemsta - Odcinki